Paladín: Camino de Muerte
by Crebalt
Summary: Segunda parte de la saga Paladín
1. Entre la Maleza

Una chica corría entre la maleza, a toda velocidad, huyendo de algo. Me recordaba levemente a ese fatídico día en el que conocí a Mark Sulí. Ese día en el que sentencié a toda mi división a la muerte. Ella no solo no llevaba armadura, sino que no tenía problemas para apartar la maleza. Con dos simples dagas la hacía a un lado de forma que la hacía parecer incluso experta, y eso evitaba que las ramas la golpeasen, probablemente haciéndole uno que otro rasguño.

Aun así, había peores heridas de las que preocuparse. Tenía un enorme corte en un costado, fruto probablemente del ataque de un arma pesada. Un hacha o incluso un espadón cómo en el que en esos momentos yo mismo portaba. La sangre manaba a marchas forzadas del corte, manchando las numerosas ramas del bosque de Eylwind de un color rojo que contrastaba con el color cenizo de la vegetación. Era muy probable que ese rastro fuese un indicador obvio para su perseguidor, que no tendría mas que seguir la sangre para encontrar yaciente a la joven. Quizás lo mas fácil fuese intervenir, curarla y que siguiese su camino. Pero no iba a salvarla porque si, eso sería demasiado digno de un paladín.

Pronto llegó a un claro del bosque, rodeado por árboles. Supe que allí llegaba a su fin la persecución. No porque fuese un mal sitio. De hecho podría utilizarlo para escapar. Simplemente lo supe, tuve un presentimiento que me indicaba que allí acababa su camino. Quizás fue porque aquel asesino que me persiguió seis años atrás logró alcanzarme en un claro del bosque de Macalania. Aquella escena era bastante similar. Y tal y como había intuido, las fuerzas de la joven, completamente herida, fallaron, y la hicieron caer al suelo en mitad del claro. Suficiente margen cómo para que el cazador hiciese su aparición en escena.

Era un alguien esbelto y atletico, empuñando un enorme mandoble, de alrededor de metro y medio, embutido por completo en una armadura que de inmediato reconocí: Era un soldado de Arcadia. En los tres años que había estado fuera de la Orden Sacra los había observado mucho. Incluso en mi etapa en el clan Valkyria estuve en contacto con ellos. Pero nunca llegué a enfrentarme cara a cara a uno. No quería mas problemas, y es lo único que los Arcadianos suelen dar. No obstante el deber me pedía que ayudase a la joven.

-¡Preparate a morir!- Aulló con agresividad el soldado bajo el yelmo de Arcadia, a la par que levantaba el mandoble mas allá de su cabeza. Lo identifiqué por la voz, ronca, cómo un hombre adulto -Yo, Sir Agnar Aberdyl, te condeno a pudrirte entre las ramas del bosque de Eylwind.

La joven se giró para intentar mirar a la cara a su enemigo. No parecía tener miedo, sino mas bien haber querer enfrentar la muerte como algo que esta ahí, algo omnipresente. No obstante lo que vio no fue la espada, ejecutora, cayendo sobre ella, sino un martillo de luz, de la mitad de alto que ella, golpeando en pleno vientre al Arcadiano, que salió disparado hacia atrás varios metros.

-No es digno de alguien que se identifica como un caballero asesinar de esta forma a alguien sin capacidad para defenderse- Dije entonces entre la maleza, desvelando mi posición.

Un hombre salió de entre los arbustos. Un caballero, un paladín, o al menos los resquicios que quedaban de uno. El pelo plateado llegaba hasta media espalda, tapando parcialmente los ojos de color azul grisaceo que clamaban sangre. Con el espadón por delante, haciendome encorvar levemente la espalda, aquel caballero era yo: Sir Ressu Crebalt.

Ya no llevaba armadura. La había abandonado poco tiempo despues, pues solo portarla era una tortura. Y mi espadón no era el de Sir Carjau, sino uno que posteriormente compré a un herrero con el poco sueldo que me daban en el clan Valkyria. Aun así, nueve años de experiencia cómo paladín habían hecho de mi un verdadero guerrero.

-Estas intercediendo en asuntos oficiales Arcadianos, chico- Gruñó el tal Sir Agnar, levantandose de forma pesada. -Retirate. Encubrir a una criminal solo te hace un igual a ella.

-En ese caso deberías llevarme contigo a mi. Si eres capaz de lograrlo, claro está- Sonreí de forma picara, incitarlo a venir a por mi. La chica de las dagas, herida, se había arrastrado hasta detras de mi.

Fue entonces cuando de verdad pude verla. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, a la altura de los hombros mas o menos. Su cuerpo era muy pequeño, y daba sensación de delicadeza. Su rostro, reprimiendo un gesto de dolor que se podía ver en el fondo de aquellos preciosos ojos de color oscuro no hacía mas que afirmar lo indefensa que estaba. Tenía ganas de decirle que todo estaría bien, que no pasaba nada.

Pero no fue eso lo que hice. Tenía un combate que luchar, una batalla que ganar. Con mi espadón al frente me lancé sobre mi enemigo, dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Este no tuvo reparos en frenar el golpe con su arma, pero era algo que ya había previsto, y giré sobre mi mismo, propinandole un golpe directo en la cabeza que hizo que su yelmo saliese volando varios metros mas allá y se chocase contra un arbol.

-Quiero ver el rostro de mi enemigo antes de acabar con él- Sonreí, con decisión.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Llevaba el pelo negro, peinado hacia atrás de forma que le llegaba hasta el cuello. No obstante, su cabello mostraba ya signos de clarear por algunas zonas, y estaba plagado de canas. Sus ojos, color negro, mostraban sabiduría, a la vez que un afán por el combate digno del mayor guerrero de Terra.

-Pues recuerdalo, pues será el último que veas antes de morir, insensato.- Aulló, hecho una furia, y se precipitó sobre mí dispuesto a acabar con mi vida.

Iniciamos un choque de espadas bastante dinámico. Sus golpes eran muy pesados pero destructivos, y cada uno de mis espadazos eran detenidos por el pomo de su mandoble, que movía con determinación, o directamente por la impenetrable armadura arcadiana. En mis tiempos en la División Granate luché contra infinidad de guerreros arcadianos y determiné que la unica forma de atravesar la armadura de estos era con un golpe muy cargado, lo suficiente para abollarla y hacer una brecha en esta. Y a la distancia a la que se encontraba apenas tenía margen para maniobrar con la espada sin exponerme. Por ello, finalmente tuve que retroceder.

El caballero acometió contra mi con facilidad. Se movía de una forma mas lenta que yo debido a su armadura, pero su destreza mostraba muchisimos años de experiencia en el combate. Intenté hacerme a un lado, y aquel movimiento resultó en un corte en una pierna que me hizo caer al suelo. Rapidamente el supuesto caballero, aprovechando mi posición de debilidad lanzó su mandoble directo a mi espalda, pero logré girar e interponer el espadón en la trayectoria. Estando en el suelo estaba en clara inferioridad. Sir Agnar no tenía mas que dejar caer su arma, y la fuerza de la gravedad sería suficiente para que la pesada espada me cortase por la mitad si no lograba interponer mi espadón.

Por ello decidí optar por otra opción: Dar la vuelta al combate. Antes de que mi oponente consiguiese cargar su golpe barrí el suelo con el espadón, y le hice caer de espaldas por el peso de su espada. Me faltó tiempo para saltar sobre él e inutilizar con mis piernas sus brazos, anchos como troncos. Inmovilizado, el caballero comenzo a revolcarse, clamando por ser liberado. Pero no tendría piedad. Él no la iba a tener conmigo, ni con aquella chica a la que por fortuna había logrado salvar. Simplemente dejé caer mi espadón sobre su cuello y lo deslicé con suavidad. Entonces todo comenzó a oscurecerse..


	2. Hikari

Fui despertado por un olor agradable, pero a la vez muy fuerte. Era una mezcla de humo, cesped y algunas plantas que me sonaba haber olido en mis multiples viajes por los diferentes bosques, pero que no atinaba a reconocer. No sabía que había pasado.. Lo ultimo que recordaba era aquella batalla contra el caballero arcadiano.

Me levanté como buenamente pude. Pese a que todo estaba sumido en la mas absoluta oscuridad pude reconocer que me encontraba tumbado en una cama, cosa que era de agradecer. Llevaba semanas, quizá meses; sin dormir en un sitio mas cómodo que el suelo del bosque o, con suerte, una rama que lograse resistir mi peso y el del espadón. Pero no me gustaba estar allí. Si no era que los Arcadianos me habían tomado preso y me habían encerrado en una celda de lujo -lo cual significaba automaticamente que mi tortura sería peor que cuatro Nathashas juntas- sería sinonimo de que alguien me había alojado en su casa.

Y no es buena idea contar conmigo. Creo que esa es la razón por la que, desde que abandoné la posada, no volví a alojarme en casa de nadie hasta ese día. Temía que, allí por donde pasase, sembrase la tristeza. Temía que hechos aun peores, si cabe, que los sucedidos en la División Granate, sucediesen en todo aquel lugar por el que pasase. Porque, de alguna forma, sabía que mi mera presencia solo servía para causar sufrimiento y desconsuelo.

-¿Hay... Alguien ahí?- Pregunté desde la cama, incorporandome poco a poco. Si bien es cierto que en combate había sustituido parte de mi timidez a raiz de la traición de Mark, fuera de este no había dejado de ser yo. La unica diferencia es que ahora era mucho mas desdichado.

-Oh... ¿Ya has despertado?- Me llegó una voz femenina bastante armoniosa desde la habitación contigua -Me tenías bastante preocupada

Acto seguido la vi aparecer por la única puerta de la sala, que al abrirse inundó con luz la habitación en la que me encontraba. Era la chica a la que salvé en el bosque de Eylwind. Iba completamente vestida de negro, con ropa aparentemente cómoda. Llevaba el pelo corto por los hombros y su rostro denotaba una mezcla de inocencia y madura melancolía.

-Me preocupaba no poder sanar tus heridas. Al parecer aquel arcadiano envenenó su mandoble una vez que huí .- En ese momento noté que mi torso había quedado completamente vendado -Muchas gracias por salvarme. Mi nombre es Hikari, soy...- Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero enseguida se interrumpe -Era. Era sanadora de Arcadia.

Una sanadora... Debí imaginarlo. Los alquimistas, aquellos expertos en la creación de pociones y antidotos eran muy raros en aquel entonces, debido al gasto de dinero que suponían sus servicios. Obviamente no eran buenos momentos económicos para nadie, exceptuando quizá para los ricos como el conde Dit o para el gran imperio Arcadiano.

La gente solía recurrir para curar sus heridas o enfermedades al clero. La iglesia, debido a sus poderes, teoricamente divinos, podía sanar, con perseverancia y fé, todo aquello que se propusiesen. Y digo teoricamente porque, como ya aprendí en la División Granate, los dioses no existen. La naturaleza de la magia clerical era, al igual que la mía como paladín, meramente arcana. El hecho de pensar que los dioses estaban detrás de ella era una estupidez sin fundamento

Mas allá de la iglesia y de los alquimistas, mas allá de la magia blanca y de las pociones estaban los sanadores. Especialistas curanderos capaces de usar ambas tecnicas en concordancia para sanar cualquier herida. Encontrar a una sanadora era un autentico milagro que había que agradecer.

-Saludos, Lady Hikari. Mi nombre es... Sir Ressu Crebalt- Musito con una sonrisita timida, levantandome de la cama. Siento un pinchazo en el abdomen que me hace volver a caer en mi sitio. Maldita sea, necesito irme. No quiero causarle a esa chica mas problemas de los que ya tiene -Será mejor... que me vaya..

-No, nada de eso- Me cortó Lady Hikari enseguida -Necesitas recuperarte, ya te he dicho que estas envenenado. Si te dejase ir no llegarías a salir del bosque.

Así que aun seguiamos en Eylwind. Pero no.. No podía quedarme aquí, mi sola presencia pondría en peligro a la joven. Los clanes me buscaban, la orden sacra probablemente tambien quisiese mi cabeza, y aunque parece que esto lo compartía con ella, tambien era un blanco querido por Arcadia. Así pues ¿Por que seguía ahí?¿Por que no me había ido ya?

Quería protegerla, quería marcharme de allí. No la conocía, pero en la División Granate me habían enseñado que debía proteger al mas debil. Sumado a eso esta el hecho de que mi sola presencia era un verdadero peligro. Pero por otro lado quería quedarme allí, y ella tampoco parecía muy contenta con la idea de que me fuese. Obviamente, lo suyo no era mas que sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero aun así...

-Tengo que marcharme...- Murmuro cabizbajo, rogando por que Lady Hikari aceptase y decidiese dejarme ir. Porque sabía, que si en esta situación la sanadora me negaba la posibilidad de hacerlo, no me iría nunca.

Obviamente la respuesta fue una negativa. Argumentando un necesario cambio de vendajes, una precaria situación debido al veneno y un incipiente peligro si abandonaba la casa, ya que Arcadia vendría a por mi, terminé por quedarme. Pero en el fondo sabía que, con un simple no hubiese aceptado y me hubiese quedado todo el tiempo que hubiese hecho falta.

Los primeros días con Lady Hikari fueron una verdadera pesadilla. No es que mi relacción con ella fuese mala. De hecho era una chica encantadora. Quizás demasiado protectora, pero un cielo. Pero fueron días agotadores, en los que nuestro unico trato era para cambiarme las vendas, o para aplicarme ungüentos, que escocían y quemaban cómo si estuviesen salidos del mismísimo etereo.

Posteriormente, una vez que pude levantarme, descubrí que Hikari vivía en una casita en el centro del bosque de Eylwind, cómo ya había supuesto previamente. Al estar en las profundidades de este, la vegetación ocultaba la vivienda de los ojos de aquel que pasase cerca, y varias columnas de madera mantenían la vegetación alejada de la casa, formando un claro artificial junto al que se mantenía tranquilo un pequeño lago.

A Hikari le gustaba mucho sentarse cerca de la orilla de aquel lago. Según decía ver la quietud del agua le provocaba a ella la misma quietud, y la ayudaba a relajarse. Ademas, de ese lago obtenía el agua, al parecer completamente pura, que necesitaba para los materiales de sus pociones.

Me hubiese gustado irme. Ojala lo hubiese hecho, hubiese causado muchísimos menos problemas, pero terminé quedándome. Mi imposibilidad para encontrar a Mark Sulí, ya ni hablemos de acabar con él, sumado al cariño que poco a poco fui tomando a la chica, hicieron que decidiese quedarme con ella. Aprovechando los constantes ataques de los monstruos del bosque me autoconvencí de que la unica razón por la que me quedaba era para poner mi espadón a su servicio, y para protegerla con mi acero de todas aquellas criaturas.

Ojala no lo hubiese hecho. Le hubiesen hecho mucho menos daño del que le hice yo..


	3. Sombra Verde

-Pasas mucho tiempo con él últimamente..

-No mas que contigo ¿Por qué?¿Estás celoso?

-Y si fuese así... ¿Dejarías de hablar con él?

…

Coloqué mi espadón en posición defensiva, justo frente a Hikari. Era una forma un tanto rudimentaria de usarlo a modo de muro para proteger a la chica del peligro que suponía la bestia que se alzaba frente a nosotros. El único nombre que se le podía dar a aquella cosa desde un punto de vista objetivo era lagarto enorme, aunque según la joven sanadora había dicho, esa cosa era lo que en aquella zona de Eylwind era conocido cómo Sombre Verde.

Alzada sobre sus patas en posición de ataque, de forma parecida a cómo lo haría un lobo, pero del tamaño de un rinoceronte muy grande. Las escamas de la Sombra eran de un color verde esmeralda oscuro, con manchas ocasionales de colores rojo y amarillo. Enseguida entendí que el objetivo de esto era camuflarse en el ambiente tropical de Eylwind.

Era un ser delgado y estilizado. No tuve ocasión de ver a aquella bestia salir de entre los árboles. Cómo la ágil bestia que era apareció de entre los árboles, haciendo ondear su serpenteante cuerpo y se precipitó sobre mi. Era un ser precioso sin lugar a dudas, con cierto parecido a un dinosaurio o un dragón sin alas, aunque el rojo sangre de sus ojos y el brillo de sus escamas lo hacía mucho mas atractivo visualmente que uno.

-Lady Hikari ¿Que tal van las cosas... por ahí detras?- Pregunté, mientras la bestia nos miraba amenazadoramente.

Había encontrado en aquel ser un excelente rival. Los numerosos espadazos recibidos no sirvieron tan siquiera ni para rayar su dura coraza esmeralda. Enseguida la sanadora apareció haciendo uso de sus dotes de alquimia. Al parecer su habilidad no era meramente curativa, o así me lo hizo ver cuando lanzó una granada casera a la bestia, causandole una quemadura que lucía a la altura del cuello

-Dame un minuto Ressu- Gritó la joven, en su posición agachada tras de mi. En la semana que llevabamos juntos había desarrollado bastante cariño y confianza hacia mi persona -Esto no es tan fácil

-Tendrás tu minuto- Dije con seguridad, lanzandome hacia adelante espadón en mano. La bestia se movió a un lado, esquivando el espadazo que se venía encima, haciendome caer a su lado.

Rapidamente intentó derribarme con un barrido de cola, a lo que respondí interponiendo mi espada en el camino. Un sonido parecido a un choque de aceros resonó, y la cola se limitó a enrollarse en la espada y atacarme por detras, derribandome con facilidad. Cómo un depredador sobre su bestia, la sombra se lanzó sobre mi, pero banteandolo con el canto de la espada lo hice rodar varios metros mas allá

-Ressu, esto esta listo- Murmuró la curandera, levantandose con el pequeño frasquito en mano -Tomatelo rápido, las pociones recien hechas son mucho mas efectivas.

Me levanté de un salto y eché a correr con velocidad hacia Hikari. La bestia enseguida se incorporó y echó a correr en mi misma dirección. Al parecer, la chica le había parecido una victima apetecible, ahora que mi espadón no se interponía entre ambos.

-¡Lady Hikari!- Aullé de terror al ver a la bestia precipitarse ante ella. Sin sus dagas y con aquel frasco en su mano, la joven no era mas que una presa fácil para el depredador del bosque.

Canalicé un poco de energía mágica en mis piernas para propulsarme hacia adelante, logrando golpear, esta vez con el filo, a la criatura, que lanzó un alarido al sentir por fin tanto su coraza cómo su carne perforadas. El corte que lucía sobre una pata superior izquierda me dió animos para continuar el combate

-Aqui tienes- Hizo entrega Hikari rapidamente de un frasquito azulado al paladín -Por favor, ten cuidado

-No tengas miedo... Lady Hikari- Murmuré timidamente mientras veía a la bestia incorporarse con cuidado, debido a que el corte le había provocado una caida. -No me pasará... absolutamente nada

Y rapidamente engullí el contenido del frasco. Enseguida noté cómo mi piel se ponía mas tirante, y mis músculos mas duros. Aquel brebaje era algún tipo de protección o escudo ante la bestia. Sería lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar sus zarpazos, y sus dientes, cargados de veneno, chocarían al entrar en contacto con mi cuerpo.

Decidí acabar con aquello rápido. Mi código de honor cómo paladín me impedía infravalorar a mi rival y lanzarme de la forma en la que lo hice, así cómo tambien me impedía el consumir en un duelo justo un brebaje de ese estilo. Pero seamos sinceros, ni aquel ser ni mucho menos yo teniamos ningún tipo de honor.

Cómo si de un autentico berserker me tratase, enfilé a la criatura de frente. Avanzando con mi mano libre a modo de escudo, la bestia aprovechó mi posición para intentar morder y arrancar mi brazo. Craso error, enseguida sus colmillos quedaron incrustados en mi piel, tan dura como mi espadón. Vaya, aquella cosa era un sustituyente efectivo a la armadura. Con velocidad hice ondear mi espadón, era ahora o nunca.

El arma golpeó el cuello de la criatura. Aquella zona había sido impactada por la granada de Hikari y había quedado quemada y reblandecida. La bestia, inmovilizada por su propio mordisco, no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, y el golpe penetró su cuello de forma brutal, haciendo que la sangre saliese disparada de la herida.

La sombra verde lanzó un alarido. Su último alarido, uno de muerte y desolación.

Mi ropa había quedado manchada de la sangre de la criatura, que enseguida se desplomó frente a nosotros. Lo había hecho, había derrotado a ese monstruo. Aquello solo era un paso mas para acabar con...

Suspiré. Aquel suspiro era uno salido de lo mas profundo de mi alma. Enseguida clavé el espadón en el suelo, y, agotado me senté con las piernas cruzadas frente a mi. Pronto vi la sonrisa de la dulce Hikari acercandose hacia mi.

-Lo has hecho genial Sir Ressu... Muchas gracias por protegerme

-No... Tienes que agradecerme nada... Lady Hikari..- Murmuro apoyando mis brazos en el suelo -Solo... he hecho mi trabajo...

-No es tu trabajo, Idiota- Susurró con alegría. -No hay nada que te ate a mi y lo sabes. Puedes irte en cualquier momento. Es mas, te estarías haciendo un favor- Noté cierto deje en su voz, cómo si no fuese la primera vez que decía aquella frase

-No me iré..-

Era cierto. En el mes escaso que llevabamos conviviendo habían pasado muchas cosas. Mis heridas habían sanado y el veneno había dejado de fluir entre mis venas. Ya me encontraba a todos los aspectos muchísimo mejor. Y sin embargo no me había ido. No sabía del todo por que, pero aquel lugar era comodo. Estas con la sanadora me hacía olvidarme de Mark y pensar en otras cosas. Era una forma de librarme de la realidad en lugar de continuar mi camino a Midgard para acabar con el Paladín Oscuro.

-Sabía que dirías eso.- Murmuró en voz baja -En cierto modo me recuerdas a alguien..

-Mientras este contigo... te pagaré... el hecho de ser mi compañía, Lady Hikari- Sonreí con timidez, cabizbajo. Aquello era muy vergonzoso -Yo... Seré tu protector

Maldita sea Ressu ¿Que acabas de decir? Cómo podría ser yo su protector, si nisiquiera logré proteger a mis compañeros de Sir Mark.. Debería haberme ido, debería no haber sido tan inocente. Ahora... Lady Hikari creería tener a alguien a su lado, no sabría que en realidad yo era una rata sucia y traidora. En ese momento sabía que no debía haber dicho eso, sabía que, de una forma u otra, le haría daño a Lady Hikari.

Pero lo que no sabía era que, no muy lejos de allí, pasando el cuerpo inerte del Sombra Verde, unos ojos amarillos, con la pupila rasgada, nos miraban con rabia.


End file.
